<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>凯猫 by 2_2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750988">凯猫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_2/pseuds/2_2'>2_2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_2/pseuds/2_2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaito | Kite/Neferpitou (Hunter X Hunter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>凯猫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>嵌合蚁尼飞彼多没有死。一只蚂蚁的生命顽强到令人吃惊，就算是被拆得七零八落，它们还是能再挣扎着活一段时间，直到完成它们的使命。现在的尼飞彼多就是这样，她失去了自己的头颅，却依然艰难地在地上爬行着。<br/>但那不是王的方向。作为蚁王的护卫队成员之一，她是永远地爱戴着他们的王的。但是哪只调皮的小猫没有自己的一点私心？护卫队成员中自我意识最强的她，在失去永远拥护着王的、属于护卫队的头颅和大脑之后，凭着身体剩余的记忆和力量，向那栋屋子爬去。<br/>里面睡着她曾经杀害的敌人——在已经无法保护王之后，她终于可以说了吗——她挚爱的对手。他的身躯被红色的疤痕缝起来，破布娃娃失去了表演家的操控，关节扭曲着倒在地上。她靠近了地上抽动着的尸体，会使用念的身体感受到了他的存在。再一次操控这个名为“凯特”的玩偶，使开始腐朽的高贵头颅再一次抬起。她的敌人值得这样死而复生的礼赞，于是，无头的朝圣者跪了下来。<br/>凯特拆下了尼飞彼多的四肢，僵硬的动作使他受到了坚韧甲壳的划伤。红色的血和蓝色的血混在一起，在烛光飞舞的房间里隐秘地流动。这是背德的性交，一次叛道者的朝圣。她现在不会去思考蚁王的安危了，她的大脑已经被强力的敌人破坏，只剩下残破的躯体——靠着最后的一点意志，她要找寻快乐的所在。她和他的战斗，那是她出生以来第一次享受到自己的强大，当时她掠夺了敌人的生命及躯体，现在她还想再来一次。<br/>在机体功能完全消失之前，再感受一次最初的快乐。玩耍，是除了蚁王外，她唯一感兴趣的事情。<br/>凯特用接近掉光的牙齿咀嚼着尼飞彼多的肉体，那些外骨骼插入他裸露的牙龈，浑浊的黑色血液从他的嘴角流下来。嵌合蚁的肉质不是很美味，生吃就像是普通昆虫的肢体，而且外骨骼是难以攻破的。凯特在尼飞彼多念能力的操控下，扭开了她半球形的圆润关节，像是吃螃蟹一样拉出蓝色的肉来。那条被拆卸的肢体还没有停止颤抖，就被傀儡凯特吃进了肚子。外面是狂风呼啸，他们失去了光明的照耀。尼飞彼多只剩下主要的躯干，像一块流血的木头，被凯特搁置在地上。<br/>在四肢全部被吃下去后，凯特撕开了尼飞彼多的腹部，抠挖自己的喉咙，将嵌合蚁的肉以及自己开始腐烂的内脏一起吐进她的腹腔。这是来自尼飞彼多的命令，她不希望浪费任何一点营养。在完成这一切后，凯特用破损的衣物，兜住彼多裂开的腹部，那些内脏沉沉地坠在布料底端，血液不停地从疼痛的腹腔里冲出来。她像一个腹部肿胀的孕妇，而这也正是她最后的目的——蚁王的护卫有了自己的私心，她要生下她认可的敌人的孩子。这是大逆不道，但她乐在其中。<br/>凯特脱下她的裤子，将她与哺乳动物相似的外生殖器暴露出来，撑开嵌合蚁的阴道，插入自己的阴茎。他一只手上下摆动着那个被他插入的躯干，另一只手开始撕下自己的腿。他机械地咀嚼着自己柔软的脂肪，滚烂的肉和坚硬的骨骼，将食糜全部吐入尼飞彼多鼓鼓胀胀的腹囊，作为新生儿的养料。这个孩子会是天生的恶魔，它撕破母亲的身体出生，在孕期内，它吃食父母的尸块和内脏，直到血肉被挖空那一刻，看见出世的光明——现在他们要孕育的就是这么一个孩子，嵌合蚁与人类的孩子。凯特重复的动作刺激他的阴茎开始射精，他要确保他的精液能够达到尼飞彼多的“子宫”。尼飞彼多操控着操弄自己的男人，她的本能使这一过程行驶顺利。她贪玩的本性，野猫希望给世界带来新的可爱玩具，她的孩子就是最好的礼物。她会在不久之后死去，化作一个血肉的茧，恶魔会从里面出生，她的灵魂能够寄居在那个充满罪恶的肉体里，它从诞生的一开始就是背叛——<br/>可是她现在不想想这些了，她享受着和挚爱的玩具再一次玩耍的过程。她没有头颅的裂口在张着大嘴狂笑，她就快要死掉了。<br/>风又吹起来了，她知道的，她终于化作生命的茧，她终于和自己的爱人彻彻底底地死去。<br/>而这是幸福的，这是她的本意。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>